Question: Suppose the area of a circle is ${4\pi}$. What is its radius?
${K = 4\pi}$ ${r = 2}$ We know $K = \pi r^2$, so $r = \sqrt{K / \pi} = \sqrt{{4\pi} / \pi} = {2}$.